


Unfinished Business

by sffan



Series: Games [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne decides that he and the doctor have unfinished business to take care of.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 23, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Consciousness returns slowly, bringing with it a pounding headache. Simon lies still, trying to assess his surroundings - he's in a bed, his bed, on board Serenity, and he's naked, but he's not sure how he got there or where his clothes are. He forces himself to think through the throbbing in his head and the fog begins to clear. Simon sits up with a jerk, aghast at the memories that come flooding back - and then groans with pain and clutches at his head - sure it is about to explode. 

Simon wants to crawl into a hole and die, not just from the pain in his head, but from the humiliation of remembering what he did - touching them, kissing them, about to do who knows what else if Zoe hadn't shown up just before he managed to get Jayne's pants off. He remembers trying to prevent her from getting to Mal and Jayne, and then everything fades into black. Simon realizes that Zoe must have knocked him out and reaches around to the back of his head where he finds a small lump, confirming his suspicion. 

A light tap at the door distracts him from his thoughts. 

"Who is it?" Simon asks - the sound of his own voice setting off new bolts of pain inside his skull. 

"Mal." 

Pulling the sheets up to cover his body, Simon tells the Captain to come in. 

"So..." Mal begins, "How ya feelin'?" 

"Sshhh. Not so loud," Simon whispers, hoping that the low lighting masks the flush of embarrassment that is spreading across his face. 

"Sore head, eh? Didn't think Zoe hit ya that hard. Must be an after effect of the drug they gave you. Don't happen to know what it was?" 

"No," Simon lies, deciding on the spot to play innocent. 

"Remember much?" Mal asks. 

"Nothing after they stuck me. What did happen? How'd we get out? You mentioned something about Zoe hitting me. Why'd she do that?" Simon plays his chosen role to the hilt - all wide-eyed and bewildered. 

"Hmm. Let's just say that the drug they gave you had some interesting effects. I won't go into details, but it made you a might touchy feely with me an' Jayne. When Zoe found us you sorta wouldn't let her get near us, so she clocked you one. She untied us and we came back to Serenity." 

Simon gestures at himself, "And who was responsible for this?" He genuinely wants to know the answer to this question. 

The Captain looks away from his eyes. "Jayne." 

"Jayne," Simon repeats, trepidation building in him. 

"Yeah." Mal says still not looking at the doctor. He finally brings his eyes back up and says, "Look, I'm willin' to forget what happened in that basement - chalk it up to drug-related insanity, but I reckon you're gonna have a problem with Jayne. I think he figures you an' he's got some unfinished business. I'd avoid him for a few days if I were you." 

"Hard to do on a ship this small." 

"I know, but try. O.K.?" He says, getting up. "I'll leave you to get some rest." After the Captain leaves, Simon flops back down on his bed, sending new waves of agony shooting through his head. He groans loudly. 

What makes the whole experience worse is knowing that if there had been no hidden desires for the drug to work on, he would have just sat like a fool in the corner, giggling at all the pretty lights his hands were making in the air. How did the bandits know to give him that _particular_ drug? Were his feelings for the Captain and Jayne that obvious - that strangers could pick up on how much he wanted these two men? 

* * *

Two days later, Simon is in the medlab, hiding from Jayne, when he hears the voice he's been dreading, just over his shoulder. 

"Hiya, Doc. Been avoidin' me?" 

Simon turns. Finding that Jayne is mere inches away, he tries to back up, but realizes that he's already pressed against the counter. 

"No, not at all, Jayne," Simon says in his most reasonable voice. "I've just been busy." 

"I was talkin' to the Captain, an' he says that you have no recollection a what happened on the planet. That true?" Jayne asks, moving closer, putting his hands on the counter around Simon's body, and trapping him against it. 

Simon swallows hard, trying not to show how Jayne's proximity is affecting him. "Tha.. that's right," Simon says as calmly as he can. "I don't really remember anything after they gave me the drug." 

"Well, that sure is a ruttin' shame," Jayne says, staring deep into Simon's eyes, "'Cause I was thinkin' that maybe we could continue what you started in a more private setting. Way I see it, you shouldn't be allowed to get away with teasin' a man like that," Jayne says and he leans in closer. 

"But, but Jayne," Simon says desperately, putting his hands on the mercenary's chest, "I don't _remember_ what I did." As soon as he does it, the doctor realizes that touching Jayne was a bad idea - feeling the warm, strong body under his hands sends a jolt of desire through him and right to his groin. It takes all his will power to keep his hands still. 

"That don't seem like a good excuse to me. I done lots of stuff I don't remember doin' and still had to pay the consequences for." Jayne grabs Simon by the waist with both hands and sits him on the counter. 

Simon squeaks with surprise, his hands going out to the sides of the counter to balance himself. "Jayne, what are you doing?" His heart is pounding in his chest and a deep flush is working its way up his neck. 

"I'm gonna kiss ya," Jayne says running his hands up the inside of the doctor's thighs to spread them so that he can stand between them. Simon twitches at the sensation of the strong fingers running up his legs and barely suppresses a moan. 

"What?" 

"I'm gonna kiss ya," he repeats. "Maybe it'll jog your memory." Jayne moves one hand to the small of the doctor's back and the other up to cup his head gently. He can feel Simon trembling in his arms as he leans forward and slowly, gently, starts to lick the doctor's lips, in imitation of the technique the doctor had used on him. Jayne sees Simon's eyes go wide and can feel his heart pounding against his chest. When Jayne slides his tongue between the soft lips and deep into the warm, wet mouth, Simon lets out a long deep moan and closes his eyes. 

Jayne tightens his grip on the doctor, pulling him forward into his growing erection. Simon wraps his legs around Jayne and pulls him in even closer, grinding their bodies together, and losing himself in the kiss. As Jayne begins a trail of soft, wet kisses along Simon's jaw and down his throat, the doctor arches his neck backward. Simon's hands are digging into Jayne's back and he's gasping with desire when Jayne takes one of Simon's hands and moves it to the bulge in his pants. Working his way up Simon's neck to his ear, Jayne nibbles at the lobe and then says in a low, husky voice, "Hard. Big and hard. _Just_ for you." Then he breaks away, and walks out of the medlab, leaving Simon panting on the counter, mouth open, fire burning through him. 

* * *

Mal's in the kitchen fixing two cups of tea when Jayne enters. 

"Well?" He asks. 

"He's lyin'. He remembers all right." Jayne smirks, "Shoulda seen the look on his face when I started kissin' him." 

"Thought so," Mal says, pouring the tea. "Time for some fun." 

The two men share a wicked grin and sit down to plan their sweet revenge. 


End file.
